Talk:Numinex/Archive 1
As for the unexplained part of the trivia, it's possible that by then Paarthurnax was aiding the humans against Alduin, so he was allowed to wander in their domain, and he did not try to free the dragon because it would have upset the humans. --Squeegy (talk) 03:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) If dragons are immortal except when killed by a Dragonborn, how did Numinex die? 04:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Immortal and invincible aren't the same concept. Immortals never age, never die from natural biological failure, like mortals. They can be killed by the intervention of other creatures. Take, for instance, vampires, which are immortals. Many myths claim that stakes, decapitation, fire, and sunlight can kill a vampire. Hope this illuminates the difference for you. -- 04:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) seeing as his skull if there is it possible you can truely kill a dragon by chopping it up? you cant really absorb his soul but if gaurds can kill dragons why not also be able to shop them up, maybe thats how he died, before king olaf died he took numinex down a peg, and alduin cant resurect him cause not all the peices are togeth in one piece (Unsigned: Sniper T53, 09:21, 19 July 19, 2012) I think there's a simpler explanation as to why Numinex stayed dead. Paarthurnax mentions that Numinex went bonkers before he died and forgot who he was. Alduin didn't seem to want to add an insane dragon to his cause--he didn't appear to have recruited Vulthuryol, the other crazy dragon, despite the two of them being good pals apparantly. That's assuming that he could get past the guards, Companions and stone walls to get to Numinex's remains anyway. 14:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Olaf was a Dragonborn and absorbed the soul of Numinex When he killed him. and as to the paarthurnax point he is a dragon and may have just used the thu'um on the throat of the world to comunicate (look at the porch you can see the peak of the mountain) That trivia section was godawful. Among everything else that was terrible about it, it's worth bearing in mind that insanity is not a terminal disease. Chainsoar (talk) 16:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Or the way Numinex died is because he gave up his immortality, in other words, lost the will to live, and found a way to become mortal. Just a thought. 19:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : That makes more sense than every other theory put together. 04:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : The first trivia point should be removed. It is not even educated speculation and debunks itself in the same sentence. Any other feel the same? Mastersmith 85 (talk) 16:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Mastersmith 85 translation what does numinex translate to?Malice419 (talk) 18:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Apparently Nu = Now, Miin = Eyes, but there is no Nex. Nax is Cruelty and Neh is Never. There is a Munax which means Cruel. It's unclear which translation it's meant to be. Nu-Munax or Nu-Miin-Nax or Nu-Miin-Neh. So it could be "Now Eyes Never" or "Now Eyes Cruelty" or "Now Cruel". Those translations don't make a lot of sense to me. {Pilaf The Defiler. 13:03, September 9, 2012} Just a random thought, maybe his name is poetic. Now Eyes Cruel/Never. Not seeing todays cruelty. Just a thought I got.